


body appreciation

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short fic about Jesse appreciating Genji's body.





	body appreciation

It starts, like most times, with a kiss – simple in its style but effectively telling of a deeper need. It’s given in the early morning, and throughout the day, more kisses follow, each subsequent kiss being deeper than the last until finally, they’re allowed to be alone.

The door to their bedroom is barely closed behind them before Jesse’s hands are all over sleek metal hips, moving slowly to make sure the nerves in Genji’s body properly register his touch. By the time his hands reach Genji’s back, tracing incomprehensible patterns with his fingers, both their mouths are reddening.

The faux quiet that lays upon the room, in reality filled with lips clashing together and hands searching, is still broken by Genji: a moan escapes his throat, and Jesse knows that Genji’s nerves, new and old mixing in a body Genji since long got used to, are warming up to his touch. Instead of voicing his satisfaction to Genji’s state of being, Jesse shows it. He lets his hands travel to Genji’s ass, and with them he drags Genji even closer to him, grinds his half hard dick against Genji’s hip as they deepen the kiss.

A whisper – one word, a novel’s worth of meaning behind it. “ _Jesse_.”

It tells of an image, a scene Genji so clearly holds in his mind, and Jesse knows he only must continue in his own pace to satisfy Genji’s imagination.

He whispers back, “The bed.” A deep swallow, some already uneven breaths. “Let’s move to the bed.”

It’s harder than thought to move from the door to the bed whilst refusing to let go. Their time alone had been so scarce lately, and physical touch is a want – no, a _need_ – that they can’t ignore. So, they hold on, blindly letting their bodies stumble towards the general direction of the bed.

Jesse’s clothes are being shed and by the time they’re finally by the bed, only his boxers are still on. And accompanying it is his erection, making the boxers feel smaller than they actually are. Genji falls on the bed, landing on his back. He stretches his body beautifully, letting the bed form his body into seductive shapes.

A moment, that’s all Jesse takes. Years, more than he cares to count, and the sight of Genji still gets him riled up like nothing else. He continues standing there, staring as Genji undresses too. His face place had been off since the morning, but he adds to his visible skin by removing the guard protecting the left side of his upper body.  First, it’s the arm that shows, strong and veiny in only a way Genji could be. It’s filled with scars – most of Genji’s skin is – but to Jesse the sight is far from disturbing. Instead, it’s titillating. He knows what comes next.

Genji’s chest, sculptured like a statue, and a perfect small nipple adorning it off the center. It would be a crime not to appreciate the sight for a while, as Genji’s body slithers on the bed. But—

Crime, Jesse knows a lot of, so he takes the chance to move from his transfixed state. His lips find Genji’s mouth first, giving a kiss that deepens slightly before Jesse moves his mouth lower: throat, where he takes the opportunity to breathe Genji in as his lips trace the skin; the collar bone, nibbled carefully; the nipple, licked.

Genji’s moan – and “Ah!” that fades out at the end – encourages Jesse to continue. He licks it, once more, takes the nipple in his mouth and grazes it with his teeth.

Underneath him, Genji is so extremely responsive. He takes hold of Jesse’s hair, not dragging Jesse’s head away from him not pushing him closer but doing it both at the same time; it’s as if he’s making sure to keep Jesse’s head has nowhere to go but to continue giving him pleasure. His hips seem impossible to still as they lift Genji’s groin into Jesse’s stomach, grinding his dick – not the original but oh so responsive to Jesse’s tongue when he gives Genji blowjobs – in an attempt to gain some friction.

“ _Jesse_ ,” Genji breathes out. “I’ve wanted this all day.”

Genji’s nipple is released from Jesse’s mouth, replaced by his finger, _twisted_. “Me too.” Jesse can hear how sultry his voice sounds. “I’ve wanted you to fuck me for _days_.”

Genji moved his hands from Jesse’s hair to his hips, and as he sweeps Jesse’s body to the side, only to quickly place him above Jesse and loom over him, his voice vibrates as he hums. “Had they let us out of their sights for more than a minute…” Genji leans closer, and whispers the end of the sentence, in the way he knows drives Jesse wild, “I would’ve fucked you anywhere.”

“Yeah?”

“Up against a wall – I would just have picked you up suddenly and slid into you.”

Again, “Yeah?” The only thing Jesse seems to be able to say. A whine follows it.

“You would already be prepared for me, just like you are right now, am I right?”

Genji’s left hand had moved to Jesse’s thighs as he spoke, and now it was mere millimeters above Jesse’s dick, close enough for Jesse to feel its heat through his boxers, but far enough away that no release to his burning nerves would come. Genji teased Jesse, moving his head to kiss the soft of Jesse’s stomach. And then he finally removed Jesse’s boxers in one, practiced sweep, letting Jesse’s dick hit the cold air without any regard to comfort, as Genji lifted Jesse’s ass and snickered, “I was correct.”

He had been, of course – as soon as Jesse had overheard Genji ask Reaper for the next morning off for both himself _“and_ McCree”, Jesse had hurried to prepare himself.

Jesse had no intention on waiting any longer than necessary, so he took Genji’s hands in his to get his full attention, and he looked Genji right in the eyes as he said, “If you don’t fuck me right now, sugar, I’m going to find the first best dick-shaped object in this room and fuck myself on it.”

Laughing, Genji was _vibrating_ , and he took hold of his own dick and laid it on Jesse’s opening. Jesse could feel the vibrations move over to his own body.

It was in moments like these, when Genji closed his eyes from the sensation and forgot all about the world, that he looked more beautiful than ever. His eyebrows furrowed, and the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth, nostrils widened as he focused on breathing. And his body as well, with both his arms tense in very different ways, and his entire right side of his body reflecting any light present.

It’s not until Genji’s all the way in to the hilt before he opens his eyes. They notice Jesse staring, and he starts laughing – _ah,_ that feels _nice_ – as he asks, “What are you looking at?”

 _You_ , Jesse thinks, _always, always you_.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says instead, breathy. “I’m so lucky I get to love you.”

Had it been years earlier, Genji wouldn’t have believed Jesse, but with their time together, there had been so many times Jesse had said his honest feelings about his attraction towards Genji. No doubt, Genji believed him now. A rush of color adds to Genji’s face, and he burrows his head in the crook of Jesse’s neck. A whisper, low and personal, is heard. “I love you too.” Then, louder, “I’ll start moving now.”

Jesse enjoys this part the most: the pressure Genji always manage to put on his prostate as he, first slowly and then erratically, pushes himself in and out of Jesse.

As Jesse is closing in on his release, and Genji goes still above him, Jesse realizes that he’s been lying.

 _This_ , right as Genji comes, is when he’s the most beautiful. Shivers runs from the tips of his fingers all the way to his mechanical toes; a lip, quivering, letting out steamy breaths; hips, pressed close, close, _close_ to Jesse’s skin, minimal trusts to keep him going through his orgasm.

Perhaps it’s no wonder that Jesse comes whenever he gets to see this sight.

He feels the muscles in his stomach tense up before it spreads to his dick and ass alike, and for one agonizing moment all muscles in his body tense so hard it almost hurt, before—

Before all tension leaves, and he comes in spurts on his own stomach and Genji’s alike. He holds Genji close with the help of his legs wrapped around Genji’s hips, and he digs his fingers into everything and anything he had get a hold of.

He is so sensitive when Genji slowly pulls out of him. Jesse hears Genji whisper, “So beautiful, you are the most magnificent—“

He interrupts Genji with a kiss.


End file.
